


Public Displays of Affection

by fancyachatup



Series: Malec Appreciation Week 2017 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Communication, Fluff, M/M, Malec Appreciation Week, Malec Week, Maryse is trying, Nervous Alec, Out and Proud, Parabatai Feels, Power Couple, Public Display of Affection, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: Alec didn't think much of it at the time, leaning down to kiss Magnus quickly with a quite "I love you."Judging by the stares in the room, it was a big deal.ORThe first time Alec kisses and loves on Magnus in front of his coworkers.





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Malec Aplreciation Week prompt: first times.
> 
> This is the first time Alec tells Magnus he loves him in public.

 

Alec was uncharacteristically nervous. Today, Magnus would be coming to the Institute to meet him, and they wouldn't be meeting as Alec and Magnus. No, they'd be meeting as the Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. To say Alec was anxious was an understatement. He had so much to prove, both to himself and his people, and today could be a step in the direction of true acceptance of Downwolrds _if Alec didn't screw it up._ He walked out into the Ops Center, heaving a quiet sigh as he gracelessly plopped into one of the rolling office chairs surrounding the new large, glass 'meeting table' Izzy had gotten 'because we need one, goddammit.'

A slight squeak reached his ears as his Parabatai sunk into a chair opposite of him. Jace took one look at him and rolled his eyes. "What is it this time?"

Alec absentmindedly fiddled with the small leather bracelet on his left wrist, the one Magnus had gifted him as soon as Alec told him about his promotion. It had the phrase _lex malla, lex nulla_ inscribed on the underside, shielded between his pale skin and the leather band, ensuring its invisibility unless taken off. _A bad law is no law,_ a phrase that Alec had recently taken on as his new mantra. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, reminded again of how incredibly thoughtful Magnus was.

Right. Magnus.

He immediately let go of the bracelet, settling for propping his folded hands up on the table in an attempt to look authoritative. This was nullified, of course, by his visibly shaking left leg, which bounced up and down in accordance with Alec's slightly above average heart rate. With a fleeting glance toward the door to make sure that Magnus hadn't arrived yet, Alec proceeded to reluctantly inform Jace of his, albeit silly, concerns.

"It's just, we've never really worked with each other since we got together." Jace raised his eyebrow. "I'm serious. Since we started dating, Magnus and I have never had to act as representatives on the behalf of our people in front of them."

"So?" Jace crossed his arms across his chest, appearing to look indifferent, but the furrow in his brows signaled otherwise.

Alec ran a had through his hair, beginning to ramble, "Are we supposed to pretend that we aren't together? Am I supposed to address him as the High Warlock or as my boyfriend or as Magnus? What if I fuck it up and taint his reputation or my own by acting like a total-"

"Alec!" Jace had reached across he table, practically on top of it as he clasped both hands firmly on Alec's shoulders. He took deep breaths, and encouraged Alec to do the same. "Why don't you take a few minutes with Magnus before we start the meeting, see what he wants to do and plan accordingly, yeah?" Jace let go of his shoulders, leaning back into his chair. "That way you're both on the same page and you can stop sending waves of anxiety through the bond."

Alec groaned, a millisecond from slamming his forehead against the table when a myriad of voices filed into the room. Isabelle and Clary were the first to sit down, striding over to Jace's side of the table in sync, flanking him as they sat down. They were chatting animatedly, and soon enough Jace was wrapped into their conversation.

Next, his mother walked purposefully into the room, choosing to stand behind the three of them, her phone her hands, no doubt checking her emails. A few other Shadowhunters shuffled in behind her, some choosing to remain standing while others - the newbies, Alec noted - chose to occupy the few remaining chairs on the other side of the table.

No one was sitting next to him, and Alec only had a moment to ponder why - if this is what being a respected leader felt like - when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Good morning, Nephilim!" Magnus chimed as he walked into the room, looking every bit as powerful as he was attractive.

Which was a lot, by the way.

Alec shot up to his feet, causing Jace and a few others to look over. Alec rolled his eyes in exasperation as Jace mouthed out the words 'talk to him' but conceded, gently pulling Magnus by his elbow to the corner of the room, giving them a modicum of privacy.

"Hello, darling." Magnus said warmly, a soft smile on his face. Alec felt the knot in his chest unravel slightly, and bit down on his lip in an effort to suppress the growing grin on his face.

"Hi," he responded shyly. He was unsure of how exactly to broach the topic. Magnus, in tune with Alec's emotions as always, brought his hand up to caress his cheek.

"What's on your mind?" Alec leant into the touch, relishing in the serenity that encompassed him at Magnus' soothing gestures.

"I was wondering just how...professional I should act during the meeting," Alec confessed, noticing the way Magnus' lips quirked minutely into a frown. "I don't know. It's stupid, never mind." He made to pull away but was stopped by Magnus.

"No it's not," Magnus whispered softly, fully cupping his cheek now. "It's not stupid if it's bothering you." There was warmth pooling in Alec's chest now, and it had everything to do with the fantastic man that was Magnus Bane.

"I don't know how to navigate the meeting. Do I ignore our relationship and maintain a strictly business stance?" Magnus' eyes shone with understanding. "Because I honestly don't think I'm capable of that. And I don't want to disrespect you by acting all...you know." Alec whispered, gesturing between the two of them and hoping Magnus would understand.

He did. Of course he did.

"Alexander," Magnus slid a hand onto his chest, causing Alec's heart rate to quicken, "Showing people you care for me isn't disrespectful. It's quite wonderful, actually..." Magnus trailed off, the smile returning to his face along with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Feel free to address me by any and all terms of endearment. It will do wonderful things for my ego," Magnus stated mirthfully.

In a moment of bravery, Alec down slightly, whispering in Magnus' ear, "Sure thing babe." The stunned expression on his boyfriend's face only encouraged Alec, and he leant down to press a chaste kiss against Magnus' lips.

"I love you," Magnus murmured gleefully, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too," Alec replied.

A loud crash caused them both to jerk back, finding all eyes on them as one of the newer recruits scrambled to pick up his dropped tablet. Turning around, Alec belatedly realized that everyone was blatantly staring at him and Magnus, the room having gone silent as soon as Alec had leant down to kiss him.

They had seen them kiss, heard them exchange 'I love you's and were now staring.

He scanned the expressions of everyone in front of him, slowly intertwining his hand with Magnus', - making a united front, should any trouble arise, but also seeking out comfort from his boyfriend - as he looked around. Izzy had a proud twinkle in her eyes as she spun around in her chair. Clary was poorly hiding a smile behind her hand, and Jace's lips were pursed in attempt to hold back his own grin. Alec turned slightly to gage his mother's reaction, cautiously optimistic when he was met with a timid smile. The rest of the Shadowhunters in the room quickly averted their eyes when Alec looked over at them.

Satisfied that no one was going to make any snide comments, Alec squeezed Magnus' hand, gently tugging him over to the meeting table. He pulled Magnus' chair out for him, ignoring the pleased expression on his face before sinking into the chair adjacent to his boyfriend, rejoining their hands under the table.

"Right," Alec unlocked his tablet, "let's begin."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Alec getting comfortable with: 1) his own skin 2) his relationship with Magnus 3) leadership position. 
> 
> let me know what you thought! if you liked this and wanna show your appreciation, [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)
> 
> kudos are appreciated. comments are worshipped. bookmarks are smiled upon.


End file.
